Higher Race
The Higher Race are demi-human like lifeform created from experimentation by the Sages in the Yellow Zone. As the Sages were dying due to their low fertility rate and low life expectancy (12 years in general), the higher races were supposed to be used to transmigrated their soul : * Rank 1, the Akalachias : Eagle like race created for the royalty. * Rank 2, the Makrons : Monkey like race created for the nobility * Rank 3, the Arucons : Wolf like race created for warriors. * Rank 4, the Rebeloongs : Mouse like race created for commoners. They were created from 4 animals who have passed the experiments out of the 1489 different kinds which lived in the jungle. They were able to withstand the mana furnace the Sages had within their bodies to create the pond which created the mana crystals, the . They have had to go through a lot of bodily experiments and surgeries to become similar to the sages which are humanoid lifeforms. Because they had the mana pool, the older they got, the stronger they became. They escaped and revolted from the sage killing the sages left behind. The kings of all 3 races had very long lives, since they lived since the revolution (790 years). We can stipulate that the oldest generation which receive the Mana Pool Surgery lived long, and the others which didn't receive the surgery didn't. All their senses are extremely developed. As a race created after animals, they are extremely aggressive towards each others. The 4 races were at war against each others for 790 years for the mana crystal that could sustain their satellite fortress, even though the war made the mana crystal diminish more. It is the only race affected by the Red Jade which make them lose their sanity and intelligence and return to their instinct fighting each others. They all made a deal with Clementine. Clementine would create villages and the Higher Races would only need to monitor the humans with the satellite fortress. Then the humans would be sended to the Green Road where Clementine's forces would test their strength and loyalty if they were to ever belong to her clan. Note : This race no longer exist. They have all been exterminated with the soul transmigration of the sages. Akalachias Akalachias are demi-humans with eagle-like features. They have the strongest body out of all the 3 races. They are 10 meters tall with steel like feathers. The leader Pektoril had golden colored feathers. The members of the young generation like to keep clean to the point of not wanting to kill humans to dirty their feathers. They have birds like brain and are not very smart (this is probably not true for the oldest generation since they have the mana pool). The Akalachias prefer to hunt humans with their own bodies without the protection of the Satellite Fortress. Although their bodies are far superior to human, one out of ten Akalachias are killed during the hunt due not using the Satellite Fortress. The Royal Sages took over their body. The Akalachias were then beaten to death by the rank 3 and rank 4 sages after their transmigration. Racial trait: 10m tall, steal feathers, flying ability, bird brain. Makrons Makrons are demi-humans with monkey-like features. They were killed by Eres and Keldian with the help of the Destruction Jade. They weren't able to exterminate all their races, but since the Destruction Jade made them incapable of using mana, the other three races exterminated them. Eres and Keldian escaped to the Green Zone, leaving clues about where Destruction Jade was. Racial trait: Unknown Arucons Arucons are demi-human with wolf-like features. They are a warrior like race with powerful battle powers and a 6th sense. Most of them are 4 meters tall with the strongest of them being 5 meters tall. Arucons capture humans and turn them into hunting dogs to capture more humans. They like the taste of humans and view them as snacks. They also like to violently play with the humans. Racial trait: 6th sense, good battle senses, good battle abilities. Rebeloongs Rebeloongs are demi humans with rat-like features. They like to stay in their own communities and have a very powerful breeding ability. They are the weakest race but since they are many, they can contend against the other race. They can shoot a powerful laser beam when they have mana. When they are in danger they can use a scream that only their race can hear to call for help. Adventurers have been shown to be able to hear their scream with some of their skills. Racial trait: laser beam, powerful breeding ability. cry for allies. Category:Race